Preview For New Story
by bo01n05ntrunksDMSailorMars
Summary: Okay this is babeof01and05+trunks here!! this is a preview of a new story which I am creating with my co-author who will remain a surprise!! well we need you guys to review and tell us if we should post the first real chapter for this story!! so please r/


Authors Note: Hey guys, This is babeof01and05+trunks here!! and this is a name I created with my co-author who won't be introduced until the 4th chapter!! I shall prob. be writing this story for a while cause i got wb on my other stories!! and my co-author and i get along so this should be fun!! I just started writing the chapter to 'u make me wanna' cause i've been blank!! I still got to write the next chapter for 'unbreak my heart'!! I'm so sorry!! I've just been blank with both!! Hope you guys understand!! But don't worry when I'm not workin' on those I'm workin' on other stories!! For example I'm finishing my first chapter for a Rei/M. Trunks in the DBZ/SM section with two other great writers who will not be mentioned at the moment for the heck of it!!! And I've also been workin' on the story that I'm giving you a preview of!! Please tell me what you think of these four different scenes from two different chapters!! It's up to you guys if I should post that story right now!! If someone tells me to put it up I will!! i"ve got 3 chapters of this already!! so tell me what you think!! Thanks to my new 'sis' DarkFirePanther for telling me to post this preview up!! Please review!! I'll see you all soon in another chapter for my other stories!! Oh yeah.. the scenes DO NOT go in the order they were written!! Oh and my co-author will come in the forth chapter for this!! It's a surprise until then!  
  
()= Interruption in a song by other person  
//= Authors Notes  
HE= mysterious person in first scene.  
~~~~~~~~~FIRST SCENE FOR PREVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei sat on a bench by herself. She was wearing a red snow coat that reached mid thigh./think J.lo In 'All I Have'/ It was a cool, starry night. Rei's shoulders were going up and down. Sobs were escaping her mouth. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. The tears seemed endless. She was sobbing outside to herself.  
  
Duo came out of the building at full speed. He ran to the bench where Rei was. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't protest. She stayed in his arms, her head next to his chest. She continued sobbing.  
  
"I..I..I can't..believe he...did this...," Rei spoke out between her sobs.  
  
"Shh. It's okay baby. Just calm down. It'll be fine," Duo comferted her.  
  
"Th-Thanks Duo...thanks for being...here for me," she sniffed.  
  
"Anything for you baby"  
  
"And Duo,"  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Don't call me baby unless you have a death wish," she joked.  
  
As soon as she looked up she saw how kawaii Duo looked. What happend next she didn't understand why it happened. She wasn't sure if it was cause they were bothe caught in the moment or if it was because HE was now outside and walking towards them. She leaned in towards Duo and locked him in a deep pasionete kiss, he responded also.  
  
"Get off of MY girl!!" HE yelled.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Rei yelled as she awoke from her dream. No no not a dream to her a nightmare. She kept breathing deeply as if she had just had the WORST nightmare EVER. But to her it WAS the worst. "That was scary!! ME KISSING that BAKA!!! That would be the WORST MOMENT of my life!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~SECOND SCENE FOR PREVIEW FROM ANOTHER CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, we'll go first," Rei volunteered. She didn't want to partner up with duo, but oh well. She got up and he did also, "How about we do J.lo and LL Coll J's 'All I Have'?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Rei got the microphone and informed the crowd what they would be doing, "We will be singing J.lo and LL Coll J's 'All I Have'."  
  
The music to the song started. The crowd waas silent. Duo started it, "Baby, don't go Baby,don't go (Yeah) Baby, don't go, (uh) Baby, don't go (Yeah)Baby, don't go Baby, don't go (Yeah, yeah)Why you act like that?"  
  
"It's such a shame, but I'm leavin'  
Can't take the way you mistreated me  
And it's crazy, but oh, baby  
It don't matter, whatever, don't phase me," Rei's voice was just perfect. She didn't need the words. She knew the song by heart basically. She walked across the stage as if she was truly leaving him.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh  
I don't believe you wanna leave like this  
I don't believe I just had my last real kiss  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce  
Wait a minute, don't bounce, baby, let's talk about this, man," Duo did great also. He didn't need the lyrics. While singing he followed Rei across the stage. It was as if they were making they're own video. They both knew exactly what to do. When he reached her he tried to put his arms around her waist. She turned around and pushed him. She walked to the other side of the stage. The crowd cheered her on with small applauses or small whistles.  
  
"Well, I'm bouncin' and I'm out, son  
I gotta leave you alone  
  
'Cause I'm good holdin' my spot  
And I'm good reppin' the girls on the block  
And I'm good, I got this thing on lock  
So without me you'll be fine, right  
  
All my pride is all I have," Rei sang and looked over towards Duo. He was just standing there. He started to walk to the middle of the stage.  
  
"Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have"  
  
"You'll be needin' me, but too bad" she met him in the middle. They were singing straight towards eachother as if they were having a normal converstion.  
  
"Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad"  
  
"You had to your choice to run alone"  
  
"I know you're independent, you can make it on your own"  
  
"Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah"  
  
"But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh"  
  
"The nights I waited up for you (Oh, boy)  
Promises you made about comin' through  
So much time you wasted  
That's why I had to replace you," Rei was acting mad. She poked him in the chest a few times then turned around with her arms crossed on her chest.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh  
It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settlin' down  
Especially me, I was creepin' all over town  
I thought my tender touch could lock you down  
I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds  
That's the way you used to giggle right before I put it down  
It's better when you angry, come here, I'll prove it now, come here," Duo reached out to pull her in an embrace. She pushed him once again.  
  
Rei walked away again but looked at him, "Stop playin, you gamin'  
I gotta leave you alone  
'Cause I'm good holdin' my spot"  
  
"Stop actin' like that"  
  
"And I'm good reppin' the girls on the block"  
  
"Now you know you need to stop"  
  
"And I'm good, I got this thing on lock So without me you'll be fine, right?"  
  
"Here we go"  
  
Rei walked over a bit, "All my pride is all I have"  
  
"Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have," Duo explained.  
  
"You'll be needin' me, but too bad"  
  
"Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad"  
  
"You had to your choice to run alone"  
  
"I know you're independent, you can make it on your own"  
  
"Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah"  
  
"But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh?" Duo walked over closer to her, "People make mistakes to make up, to break  
To wake up cold and lonely, chill, baby, you know me  
You love me, I'm like your homey  
Instead of beef you come hold me  
I promise I'm not a phony  
Don't bounce, baby, console me, come here,".  
  
"Ain't nothin' you can say to me that can change my mind  
I gotta let you go now  
And nothin' will ever be the same, so just be on your way  
Go 'head and do your thing now  
And there's no more to explain to me, you no  
I know your game and I'm feelin' what you do  
  
So I'm bouncin' and I'm out, son  
I gotta leave you alone, yeah, yeah," Rei sang as if she was depressed.  
"All my pride is all I have  
(Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)  
You'll be needin' me, but too bad  
(Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)  
You had to your choice to run alone  
(I know you're independent, you can make it on your own)  
Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah  
(But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)  
  
All my pride is all I have  
(Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)  
You'll be needin' me, but too bad  
(Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)  
You had to your choice to run alone  
(I know you're independent, you can make it on your  
own)  
Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah  
(But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)"/The lyrics inside the () are the others but they're interrupting. ok? sorry I got lazy!!/  
  
Duo looked up at her and sang the last verse, "I promise you  
You know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Rei looked at him and shook her head. Then she turned around. The crowd started cheering like wild. The whole thing looked so natural to them. All of Rei's friends stood up and cheered the loudest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third Scene for Preview~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo just stood there starring at her. She was a true site to behold. He was watching her legs very closely. It turned into a daze. Then she turned around towards him. He was looking at her but was in such a daze that he didn't notice when she went behind him. Then he felt a yank and she turned and started walking down the hall. His braid was in her hands. It hurt like hell.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Let go of my baby!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Shut-up and walk you baka!!" At that moment class was let out.  
  
Wufei was the first one out of class. As soon as he got out he noticed the funny site. Duo yelping and waving his hands in the air. And a frustated girl pulling him by the braid. That was his type of woman, even though he would never admit it. Duo yelled at her and she turned and whacked him. He fell and was now being dragged across the school by his braid. Something surprisingly happened next. Wufei busted out laughing. He couldn't help but bust out laughing at the site!!  
  
"Ha ha ha ha," Wufei fell to the floor laughing. As soon as Wufei fell to the floor laughing everyone came out to see what was so funny. Many people started snickering.  
  
Heero and Trowa both got smirks on their faces. Quatre was confused at what he should feel. On one hand Duo had probably tried to make a move on the girl and had it coming. On the other hand, Duo was being dragged by his precious braid. He finally cracked a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Final scene For Preview~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, You guys got some tight cars," Duo was walking back to where Rei was sitting. But he tripped over a pillow. He went flying forward towards Rei. Due to the impact Rei fell back and was laying on her back with Duo right on top of her. His face was mere inches away from hers. Her hand was on his chest and his hands were on the ground next to her.  
Duo leaned forward and Rei leaned in also.  
"Rei are you in there?" Haruka was knocking on Rei's bedroom door.  
They had been mere inches from kissing once again. Duo quickly jumped up and Rei got up also. She straightened herself out and walked through the beads and into her room. Duo followed her. He looked down at his watch, it read 5:25.   
"Yea. I'll be down in a minute," Rei yelled then turned back to Duo, "Duo you've got to go." "Rei I've got to go," they both spoke simotaneasley. They stared at eachother for a while, then Rei started glaring with a small rose tint on her cheeks. Duo walked over to her table and got his helmet.  
"Well I'll see you Monday at my place, right?"  
"Yeah. Well see you," she saw him to the door then ran upstairs to change. She was going to go and meet the famous Gundam Pilots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Done With Preview~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Okies well, hope you guys liked this!! and my co-author will be revealed in chappy 4!! and her part of the name gives a small hint as to who she is!! but the name she uses is not her ff.net sn!! so hope to see u guys in the real story if u guys like this!! please review!! and i have decided to give you an extra scene!! it's about Rei's boyfriend, Erik!! oh yeah... i didn't tell u the summary!! well it goes like this: Rei moves to a new city with Haruka to help the G-boys with a new enemy. There she meets Duo Maxwell during school. He wants to date her but finds out she is taken. Then one day when he's in Tokyo with her he see's her boyfriend cheating on Rei. Rei doesn't know. what will he do? should he tell her the truth? will she believe him? will she give him a chance? and all this is happening during a new enemy.  
Sucky summary I know but I can't think of anything else right now!! so just r/r!! here's the extra scene!!  
  
~~~~~~Extra scene(takes place in Tokyo)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erik was in his apatment. But not alone. He was hugging a beautiful girl. They leaned in and kissed eachother like it was the end of the world.  
"Ahhh..aren't you...and Rei still going out...," she asked inbetween breaths.  
"Yeah..but she's not..here anymore...so she won't find out.." he responded.  
Erik had been cheating on Rei since the day they had met. He hadn't been caught yet. And he didn't expect to ever be caught. No one knew about his affair with this blonde. But little did he know that his luck was about to change. It would change this upcoming weekend.  
  
~~~~~~Done With extra Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN2: Okies so please review!! and tell me if we should post the first chapter!! please review and tell us what you think!! well c-you guys!!! ciao!!  
-Sandra 


End file.
